I'll Miss You, Captain Falcon
by Digilady99
Summary: Captain Falcon's shocking death leaves the Smashers saddened and stunned. But the little blue Ice Climber, Popo, doesn't know what death is and they must tell him the truth in a heartbreaking way that will change Popo's life forever. VERY sad!


Popo always had a huge liking on Captain Falcon. He looked up to him like a father he never had. Captain Falcon once even took Popo to a race to experience the thrill of a race. Popo loved hanging out with Captain Falcon. Things were good… until sadly… out of nowhere, Captain Falcon died of a health problem he himself never knew. But nonetheless, Captain Falcon's shocking and sudden death stunned the Smashers.

Two days after Captain Falcon's passing, everyone knew about it… except for one. Popo was the ONLY one who didn't know he died. Being six years old, he didn't even know what death really was.

Popo was done with his breakfast and for some good reason, he wanted to try to walk with his head between his legs. As he did, he came upon Zelda and she awkwardly asked him.

"Popo, why are you doing that?"

"Doing what?" Popo asked.

"THAT. Why are you walking with your head between your legs?" Zelda pointed at his position.

"Oh! Um… because." Popo said.

Zelda cocked an eyebrow. "Because why?"

Popo just replied, "Just because."

Zelda then asked, "Well, can you give me a better reason than just because?"

"Well… to be honest… I don't think I can, Zelda." Popo said. Then he lifted up his head and looked up at the Hylian princess.

"It's okay. I was getting tired of doing that anyways. I think I'm gonna head back to my room. See you later, Zelda!" Popo waved as he took off skipping upstairs.

Zelda shook her head but chuckled at his innocence. "Such an innocent, charming boy he is."

Later that day…

Popo walks into the living room to see Link, Zelda, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Ike, Marth, Pit, Snake, Olimar, Samus, Meta Knight, Kirby, Donkey Kong, R.O.B., Fox, Falco, Sonic, Pikachu, Yoshi, Ness, Jigglypuff, and Mr. Game and Watch sitting together talking. These Smashers from the first Smash Brothers, Melee, and Brawl were the closest ones to Captain Falcon.

Everyone else was somewhere in the mansion doing other things. Popo's sister, Nana, spent the day with Lucas and Toon Link playing baseball outside and Popo was bored and decided randomly to make drawings of some of the Smashers.

"Hey, everyone! Time for your presents!" Popo cried happily.

Everyone turned to the little blue Ice Climber surprised and confused.

"Presents?" They all said.

"What for, Popo?" Zelda asked.

"Oh, I just did it because you guys are my friends." Popo smiled brightly. Zelda chuckled on how thoughtful and innocent the boy really was.

One by one, Popo handed everyone a single drawing of each of the Smashers in the room. Everyone loved them and thanked Popo for the lovely drawings.

"And… I saved the best for last!" Popo pulled out a picture of Captain Falcon doing his saluting poise with his Blue Falcon in the background.

"Oh, Popo! That's beautiful!" Peach said.

"It-a looks just like-a him!" said Mario.

"I'm glad you guys like it! Well… I can't wait until HE sees it." Popo smiled with joy.

But when Popo said that, the room went silent and the Smashers' smiles faded and were replaced with faces of solemn, grief, and sadness.

"Hey, where is Captain Falcon? I want to give my drawing to him. I know! He's in the garage cleaning the Blue Falcon." Popo was about to go there but Link intervened. "Um, Popo?"

"Yeah, Link?" Popo turned around to the Hero of Time.

"He's… he's not in there…" Link said quietly.

"Oh. Then where is he?" Popo asked.

Samus (without her Power Suit) got up from her chair and walked over to Popo.

"Popo… don't you remember we told you? Captain Falcon… died. He's dead." Samus tried to stay calm telling this to the small boy.

"Oh, yeah. I remember. Well… I'll give it to him when he comes back." Popo said still smiling.

The Smashers pause looking uncomfortable and sad. Peach then spoke, with tears in her big, blue eyes, "Popo… Captain Falcon isn't coming back."

Popo turned to her and titled his head. "Why not, Peach?"

Peach got up from the sofa and walked over to Popo lowered herself to his level and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Popo… when people die… they don't come back." She said solemnly.

Popo's eyed widened in shock. "Ever?"

"No, never." Peach said as she tried to let the boy understand the situation.

Popo started to get nervous and dismayed and asked, "But… but why not?"

Snake then spoke up, "Well, Popo… they're dead. They… they can't come back."

Popo got more nervous than before. "But… he's got to come back! Who's gonna take care of the Blue Falcon? And who's gonna tell me stories about the races?"

Fox then said, "Popo, me and Falco are gonna take care of the Blue Falcon. Captain Falcon… he left it to us. We'll tell you stories about the races and we'll make sure you're okay."

"Yeah, we'll look after you, Popo." Falco said.

Popo sadly nodded and then held the picture of Captain Falcon close to him. "Yeah, but still… it won't be the same."

Mario got up and walked over to Popo. "You're-a right-a, Popo. It'll-a never be the same-a around here-a without-a him."

Everyone nodded agreeing with Mario.

"But-a you know-a something? We can-a all just be-a very happy that-a we had a chance-a to be with-a him, and to-a know him. We-a loved him a lot-a when he was-a here." Mario sadly said as tears streamed down his face.

"Yeah, that's true, Mario." Popo said with tears appearing his eyes.

"And, Popo, we still have our memories of him." Sonic said.

Popo looked over at Sonic and said, "Yeah, memories. Memories… that's how I drew this picture of Captain Falcon, by my memory."

Everyone nodded together.

"And we all can remember him as much as we want to… but I don't like it. It makes me sad." Popo said on the brink of tears.

"We all feel sad, Popo." Meta Knight said. Even though his face couldn't be seen behind the mask, Meta Knight was deeply sad.

"He's… never coming back?" Popo asked everyone desperately.

"Never." They all said at once.

Now, Popo had an angry look on his face. "Well, I don't understand! You know, everything was just fine! And why does it have to be this way? Give me one good reason!" Popo sobbed.

Everyone was surprised by Popo's outburst. Then Zelda remembered what happened with her and Popo earlier and got up and walked to the sobbing Ice Climber boy.

"Popo… it has to be this way… because." Zelda said.

Popo stopped crying and turned to her. "Just because?"

"Just… because." Zelda replied. Being so young, it was the best answer Popo could understand… for now at least.

Popo sighed sadly and accepted the truth that Captain Falcon was dead and never coming back.

He looked at the drawing again and said sadly, "You know… I'll miss you, Captain Falcon."

Mario then said with tears on his face, "We'll all-a miss-a him, Popo."

Popo nodded at Mario and then everyone got up and embraced together crying quietly united in their grief and sadness over the death of Douglas Jay Falcon a.k.a. Captain Falcon… who will forever be missed by the Smashers.

THE END

Thank you for reading and Captain Falcon fans… please don't hate me for this! I jus thought this would be something different but please feel free to review!


End file.
